


Heartbeat.

by Markuse88



Series: Markuse88 Inktober 2019 [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic destiel, Fluff, Human Castiel (Supernatural), Human Castiel in the Men of Letters Bunker (Supernatural), M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-01
Updated: 2019-10-01
Packaged: 2020-11-16 14:35:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20843513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markuse88/pseuds/Markuse88
Summary: Dean makes an interesting and heartfelt purchase for him and Castiel.





	Heartbeat.

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the 2019 Inktober list. The prompt is Ring. This is self-edited so all mistakes are mine. Beta-read for content by the amazing Cowandcalf. I would love to hear your thoughts and I hope you enjoy.

“Dean, what is this?” Castiel examined the contents of the box in front of him as he spoke.

“What does it look like Cas, it’s a ring.” Dean huffed quietly.

“I know that Dean. What I mean is why are you giving me it to me?” Dean had to smile as Cas spoke because the angel, well former angel, was giving him the Confused Squint.

“It’s a special ring Cas. Put it on.” Dean replied, pushing the ring box closer to Cas.

“Special in what way?” Cas asked as he pulled the ring from its little box. It didn’t appear to be special. The thick ring of black over rose gold bore no sigils or markings.

“Put it on and I'll show you.” Dean smiled as Cas continued to squint moodily at him.

After a few more minutes of examination though Cas followed Dean’s instructions and went to slip the ring onto his right index finger.

“Not that one,” Dean reached grabbed Castiel's left wrist as he spoke, “This one here.” Dean tapped Castiel’s left ring finger.

Cas gave Dean a bemused look but put the ring on as he was told.

“Ok, now what?” Cas asked as he flexed his fingers. The ring fit perfectly and its weight was oddly…nice.

“Hold on a second.” Dean replied as he took out his new smartphone. He, Sam, and Dean were all given an un-traceable and un-hackable phone from Apocalypse World Charlie after she found out about the “dinosaur” flip phones they were using.

Cas was inspecting the ring as Dean fiddled with his phone and was surprised to see a red line flash across the center.

“Dean?” Cas questioned as he showed him the ring.

Dean laid his phone aside and smiled as he took Castiel’s hand in both of his

“Tap it.” Dean nodded at the ring with a smile.

Still confused Cas did as he was told and tapped on the ring. To his shock the red line returned, this time spiking up and down and by a steady rhythmic vibration.

“It’s…it’s like a heartbeat.” Cas gazed at the ring with a small smile.

“It is a heartbeat…mine.” Dean blushed as he spoke and Cas’s eyes snapped to his face.

“I don’t understand.” Cas replied absently tapping the ring again.

“I found them online by accident. I…I know that ever since you became human you hate it when we’re apart…I do too, especially for hunts. We call and text and that’s great but I thought you’d like this too. They pair to the phone and so long as it’s got internet all you got to do is tap on it and you can get my heartbeat.” Dean blushed furiously as he spoke. This had to be the sappiest damn thing he had ever done. It didn’t help that Cas was now looking at him with a small, almost shy smile, on his face.

“Dean this is wonderful. I love it.” Cas tapped the ring again as he spoke before leaning in and pressing a lingering, chaste, kiss to Dean’s lips.

“Can we get you one as well? That is to say…would you like to have one?” Cas asked after breaking the kiss.

If possible Dean felt himself blush even more before letting go of Castiel’s hand and showing him his left hand.

“They…they come in pairs. Wearing mine lets your ring work…but yea I’d like it if we could pair it to your phone.” Dean replied and Cas fumbled one-handedly in his pockets to find his phone.

A few minutes later found Sam found the pair of them grinning fondly at one another between kisses as they tapped the rings.

**Author's Note:**

> This story may or may not be expanded at a later date.  
Find me on tumblr at https://mcdannoangelwolf.tumblr.com/


End file.
